diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a Nice Kid
Diary if a Nice Kid 'is a book written by ''Henry Ford. It was released on June 7, 2016 and is a bestselling kids' book. Characters *Anthony Coleman (main character) *Diana Aragon *Nathan Renfrew *Sandra Coleman *Daniel Coleman *Catarina Coleman *Oliver Cruz *June Finland *Paula Kingfisher *Xavier Sanders Body June It has been a week or two since I fought with my bestfriend Nathan Renfrew. We had a fight over who will take over this friendship. It started out as a quiet heart-to-heart talk, but it turned into a full-scale riot. I felt really sorry about hurting Nathan, and I've been trying to build up my courage to apologize. I tossed and turned all night yesterday and since I haven't spoken to him for a week or two, it's now or never. I walked up to his house and apologized with all my heart. He seemed satisfied with my apology and I guess I won my prize: a whole day for only the two of us, walking in the park, frolicking. It was certainly one of the best days I've had with my one and only best friend. I have a secret love interest in school, and that's Diana Aragon. She's a beautiful, mystifying creature. She's really nice too, and it's just one of her characteristics that stole the hearts of every boy in my class. Fortunately for me, I'm one of the most handsome and nicest boys in my school. Even though I'm showing off in the previous sentence, I don't mean to brag. I observed Diana starting to warm up to me, and that's a very good sign between our relationship. One of the biggest problems in our school is Oliver Cruz and HIS gang, which I guess was no big surprise. He's been held back three times before and he has a really unstable atittude. He got really bad grades, and he has the lowest grades in our school. But there's one thing people enjoy about him; when he's being told on, he'll be a BIG crybaby. I have loving, caring parents and a really nice sister. Sometimes, neighbors call us the perfect family. We have a big, luxurious-like house in the best area if the neighborhood. We have a cat named Frisky and a dog by the name of Bonny, and the two get REALLY well. In fact, I didn't even HEARD at least ONE growl or one hiss. Monday It's the first day of school, and I've been trying to find my own seat. Luckily I'm the first one who arrived in class, so I wrote the names of kids in my class and pasted them where I want them to sit. I know it's kind of cheating, but I've got very bad seats in the PREVIOUS years. The worst one yet was in third grade, when I got seated at the back of James Uteger and at the front of Oliver Cruz. Every once in a while, James will fart while Oliver will pinch me in the back or someplace. I made Diana seat at my right and Nathan on my left. I seated Paula Kingfisher at the back and June Finland at the front of me. I seated them that way because I have slight advantages. Paula Kingfisher is very behaved, and will never make a noise unless she is allowed to. June Finland has very delicious biscuits for lunch, so I might as well sniff their scent. My teacher, Ms. Greyson, didn't even MIND the pieces of paper stuck in the chairs. I noticed the other class have our system, too. At lunch, I met a new kid names Xavier Sanders. He said he was a foreign exchange student from France and that he was from Paris. I made him sit at the popular kids' table, which where I was seated. He told us this really exciting story about Paris, most remarkably Eiffel Tower. He was actually born in Oklahoma and just moved to France. We were very interested in him, and we made him sit at our table everyday. Overall, I have a feeling this is gonna be a good school year! Thursday I observed that there were a different system than other schools. They have Phys Ed every THURSDAY, which was fine with me. Even though I wasn't at all interested in sports, people say I'm very good at it, which wasn't at all surprising. Speaking of surprising, Xavier was actually only NINE YEARS OLD. He graduated kindergarten when he was TWO. We were all rendered speechless. All we could say was, "How many secrets is this kid hiding?" I thought it was only a joke, but he actually brought his BIRTH CERTIFICATE with him to prove it. Does this guy have more secrets or what? During recess, Nathan and I shared stories about our vacations. Nathan said he and his family went to Boracay in Philippines. I always dreamt to go there, but my father, Daniel always have business in their office. Well, it was worth it anyway because we got a chance to ride the largest ship in the world, the Allure of the Seas. Nathan was just about as amazed as I was. On our way home, it started to rain. It was fine with me, because I brought with me an umbrella. Nathan is gonna have a sleepover with me until next Monday. It was gonna be the longest sleepover he was gonna experience yet. Even though we were enjoying ourselves, a news came on the TV that a very strong hurricane is bound to hit Florida, which is our state. We immedietely prepared for it, because it was a freaky Category Four. They named the hurricane "Bill". The news anchor said we are going to expect heavy rains and strong winds in three days time. Nathan got really worried and called his parents to pick him up. Friday The school cancelled classes today because they said we need to prepare for the storm's impact. When I took a look around our home, I realized I'd better pitch in, too. However, my sister Catarina isn't concerned about the storm. She was just loafing around in the front of the TV. The rain started to get more and more heavy. We fixed all cracks and fissures in our home's walls. We saved food and gathered water. We gathered all the needed supplies. '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION